Hotaru-hime no Densetsu
by Firefly's Rebirth
Summary: Fairies....curses....redemption....eeerrr......belief in magic....just read!!!!!!!!!!! i'll think of a better summary later...please read!!


Disclaimer: Don't own nothin'....well I do own Xara and Sarai...that is if they are even mentioned in this story.....  
  
AN: It seems I'm starting another story again....sigh...I just have too many ideas running through my head that I can't help but to put them down on paper....or I should say...computer....anyways even though I'm writing other stories, I hope to update regularly...So enjoy!!  
  
Title: Hotaru-hime no Densetsu  
Prologue: Believe  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: R just in case...  
Warnings: This story is mainly about my made up character Sarai (SFG), as well as Hotaru, but Hota doesn't come in in this chapter....  
  
^blah^ denotes thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It is said in far away lands that fairies still exist. In fact they are all over the place, they inhabit the whole world unknown by us humans. They are beautiful as well as disguised as humans. They protect the natural world that we seem to be destroying with our technology. Their wings aren't just little plastic things that just happen to be attached to their backs, their wings reflect them. They can be folded over themselves like a thin coat. But then I'm sure you already know all this rite little Sarai?"  
  
A five-year old Sarai giggled at the look her grandmother gave her, "Grandma! Just keep going with the story, you tell it the best!!"  
  
"Haha! Very well Sarai-chan..." And with that, she told the favorite story of her favorite granddaughter who listened as entranced as ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
12 years later:  
  
"Sarai-chan! I haven't seen you in such a long time!!! How have you been? My have you grown into such a beautiful young woman!"  
  
"Grandma! Mm..." She gave her grandmother a big hug, it had been 12 years since her parents let her see her grandmother again. "I've missed you..."  
  
"Why don't we have a snack then?"  
  
"Sure...we don't have much time to catch up, only this weekend and that's hardly enough time to catch up on 12 years of news huh?"  
  
Sarai didn't notice the sad look in her grandmother's eyes while they walked onto the back patio to have their snack. "No, it isn't nearly enough time."  
  
They had their snack talking cheerfully about how Sarai had been for the past 12 years. "There's one thing I don't understand though, why didn't mom and dad let me see you?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand Sarai-chan" said her grandmother regretfully.  
  
"I'm 17, I should be able to understand, I'm mature enough..."  
  
"Indeed you are 17, and mature enough, but you wouldn't understand..."  
  
"Oh please!!!" cried Sarai angrily, "This is exactly the same thing they said to me!! Give me a break, I thought you'd think me old enough to understand this...!!"  
  
At this Sarai got up, went inside the house slamming the door at the same time leaving her grandmother alone, saying quietly, "It isn't about age, it's about belief..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that afternoon/early evening Sarai finally came out of her room to look for her grandmother. "Grandma...?"  
  
She found her grandmother still outside sleeping in her seat. "Grandma?"  
  
Her grandmother's eyes snapped open and were met with flaming golden red eyes, "Oh my...Sarai, you startled me. What time is it? I declare I must have slept for at least 3 hours."  
  
"I'm sorry...." She whispered.  
  
"What was that Sarai? I didn't hear you..."  
  
"I said, I'm sorry...about earlier this afternoon. I didn't mean to blow up at you. If you don't want to tell me about whatever is going on, I understand."  
  
Well then, I'm sorry for not believing you capable of understanding what I'm going to tell you. Come, lets eat an early dinner than go for a walk in the forest..."  
  
So they ate some sandwhiches, then Sarai's grandmother took out an old fashioned lamp and led the way to the forest of her backyard. It was sunset.   
  
"Sarai-chan, remember those stories I used to tell you? The ones about the fairies and especially the Legend of Princess Firefly?"  
  
"Yea, you told me that story the last time I saw you...why?"  
  
"Well if I were to tell you that it was a true story, what would you have said then...and what would you say now?"  
  
Sarai stared at her grandmother oddly. ^ What is Grandma thinking? ^ "Well if I were still 5 years old, then I probably would have believed you, but now? It's kind of obvious isn't it. Of course I'd think it's unreal, it was just a story. Why? Are you going to tell me it's a real story or something?"  
  
At this point, they had arrived to what seemed to be a little campfire area surrounded by large logs in which they sat on.  
  
"You are still as bright as ever Sarai-chan. Yes the story I told you was a real story."  
  
"You've gotta be kiddin' me!"  
  
"I'm not kidding you...Those character in the story were real, the curse was real..."  
  
"This must be why mom and dad didn't let me see you again, you're crazy!"  
  
Seeing that she had hurt her Grandmother, Sarai bit her lip, "Sorry...but what you're saying is impossible, Hotaru-hime, Heero, Trowa, Odin Lowe, Selenity...all of them can't exist. Fairies aren't real..."  
  
"They are real, and soon you shall see them...Why do you think you are named Sarai? Did you forget the girl in the story named Sarai?"  
  
"Yes, I remember, but I still don't believe that fairies could exist. But why is my name that of Sarai?"  
  
"Sarai did things that I never told you, and in the end she seeked redemption for what she did, but was unable, she was banished, but not before it was told to her that one of her blood would come back to right her wrongs..."  
  
"Let me guess, we're descended from this Sarai, and I'm supposed to be the one to go and lift the curse...when did this happen? A millennium ago?" She was starting to sound very sarcastic.  
  
"Yes...Do you remember the other name of the one called Sarai?"  
  
"Sure...it was Dorothy...but..." She was cut off.  
  
"What's my name?"  
  
Sarai answered without thinking, "Dorothy..." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "It can't be, you can't be...It happened a millennium ago..."  
  
"Indeed, it has been millennium since I last saw one of my race..."  
  
Sarai was speechless as she watched her grandmother stand up and start glowing. "Grandma? You...."  
  
The air shimmered around her grandmother who seemed to be undergoing a transformation. Her body seemed to be melting into a thinner, more shapely, and much definitely younger body. When the air was back to normal, in place of her grandmother, Sarai saw a beautiful fairy standing before with beautiful wings behind her. Her wings were like that of dragonflies only they were doubled, her hair was a long blond sheen that reached past her waist, her face was chiseled imperially and her eyebrows were forked, almost evil looking.  
  
"Grandma?"  
  
"Let me explain, I was banished, and when you are banished it usually means you are cursed to live until one of your seed returns in your stead to right what wrong you did. I have waited for the one child that had even the tiniest drop of fairy blood within her to help me. Sarai, I begged your parents to let you come to visit me because I felt I wouldn't be able to live any longer like this, I felt I would die unforgiven, cursed to hell where I would be tortured. Sarai, I told them I was dying and wanted to see you one last time alone. Well it wasn't far from true."  
  
Sarai was shocked and slightly angry as well. ^She wants me here so her soul can be saved. She's such a selfish bitch!^ "So the only reason I'm here is so you can use me to save your soul. Why should I care for what you did?"  
  
"Sarai, when I die, the curse will be passed onto my seed that have fairy blood, meaning, you'll be placed into my world, you will relive my past, and you will suffer the affects of my choices."  
  
"So basically I have no choice?"  
  
Dorothy shook her head in regret. "It's my turn to say sorry."  
  
Sarai sat staring at the lamp that was still sitting in the middle of the campfire, she saw that Dorothy, her grandmother had a shadow that seemed to be fading. Finally she spoke, "So what do I need to do?"  
  
Dorothy brightened up a bit, "Well you can only enter the world of the fairies on the new moon, and you must remember that the fairies exist on the same plane as we do, only...it's very hard to explain, you'll have to live in the fairy world to understand, I can't explain it because...I take it too much for granted. I need to perform a rite that occurs exactly at midnight, then you'll be there...or here only on a different, yet same plane."  
  
Sarai, confused, just nodded her head.   
  
"Stand over where the lamp is."   
  
She complied to stand next to the lamp.  
  
"I want you to chant this set of words over and over again; Kaze, Mizu, Hi, to Chi. It means wind, water, fire, and earth in the ancient language of fairies."  
  
Sarai chanted the words as Dorothy danced around her chanting another set of unintelligible words. There was a bright flash of light. Dorothy stopped chanting and saw that Dorothy was gone, in fact she couldn't see her grandmother's house anymore. "Grandma? Where are you? Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
Just then she saw 2 figures come towards her. "Who's there?"  
  
The figures walked into the moonlight. ^Moonlight? I thought it was the new moon...^  
  
Their faces could be clearly seen, the first one had dark green hair that flowed down to her knees as well as one bun at the back of her head, she carried a staff that was remniscent to that of a key, and the second one had long, straight, ankle lengthed jet black hair, she carried a black orb of some sort.  
  
"Who are you guys?" Just then their wings came into view. The tall green haired one had clear dragonfly wings that were ruffled, and the other had clear butterfly ones.  
  
"Watashi wa Meiou Setsuna desu." Replied the 1st one.  
  
"Ore wa Xara..." was all that was said by the other.  
  
Setsuna gave a look of slight annoyance at the rudeness of her companion, but smiled at Sarai saying, "We know why you are here...Sarai, and we wanted to be the first to welcome you into our world."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Was that weird or what? Anyway, this fic'll really get started in the next chapter, but I'm sorry to say, I won't be able to update this for a week or two, depending on how long it takes me to write Senshi vs. Tenshi, and Shinigami no Koi (Shinigami's Lover)...So please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
